Departure
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: The Departure and Baby it's you go hand in hand, for us who believe in destiny.


DEPARTURE

By Tess161 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Tess161, who does not own Roswell.

MARIA: (in front of chalkboard) an alien murdered Alex and the killer is still out there.

TESS: Let me tell you what's really going on. I'm pregnant. Max's the dad. Here's the problem the baby can't survive on earth, so we need to find a way home. Which fortunately, we did.

_Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael are inside the Granolith Chamber _

MAX: This is a key. When we insert it the Granolith will transport us...home. It will take 24 hours for it to prepare itself. When it's ready, we have to be on board or we don't go. The granolith is capable of one mission, only one. When we use it, it's gone. It's our only way home. Is everyone ready?

ISABEL: (shaking her head) This is happening too fast. 

MAX: We have no choice, Iz.

MICHAEL: What about Alex's killer? She's still out there, how can we leave? I mean, she's already killed Alex, what's to stop her from killing Liz or Kyle or Valenti or Maria.

MAX: I'll take care of it.

TESS: (holding her stomach) Max...

_Max inserts "key" into granolith and clock starts on the wall, counting down 24 hours. _

MAX: Everyone say your good-byes.

_Liz, Maria, Kyle and Sean are sitting at a table at the CrashDown _

MARIA: Oh Sean, you really gotta lose that earring. It's just so like you're obviously trying.

SEAN: You're retarded, you know that? 

LIZ: I think it looks cute!

MARIA: Okay, lets hear from somebody other than the lowly Parker. Kyle?

KYLE: Isn't it like a gay thing anyway?

SEAN: No, it is not a gay thing. I've got to get out of this town, I really do.

MARIA: Oh! Shut up!

KYLE: This town will kill you…

_Max and Michael enter _

KYLE: Oh, Heckle and Jeckle - I'm out of here.

SEAN: Yeah.

_Kyle and Sean leave _

MAX (to Liz): clearly not happy to be near Liz, but maintaining a calmCan we talk upstairs? Please.

_Max and Liz leave, Michael sits down opposite Maria. _

MARIA (cautious): What? Oh god, somebody's dead isn't'...

MICHAEL (annoyed): No, no, no. It's nothing like that.

MARIA (stumped): Then what is it? 

MICHAEL (annoyed and frustrated he gets to the point): I have to go, I thought I should say goodbye.

_Max and Liz are talking upstairs _

MAX (angry, but tolerant): You were right, about Alex. An alien killed him. I prayed that that wasn't the case but it was. We're responsible.

LIZ (shocked, almost guilty): I never blamed you Max. I never blamed any of you.

MAX (disagreeing): You did.

LIZ (sad): I never wanted to lose you.

MAX (annoyed): I need all the information that you have on who ever you think killed Alex.

LIZ: Why?

MAX: I have to take care of the situation.

LIZ: Take care of it how? 

_Max just looks at her. _

LIZ: Your gonna kill someone, aren't you!

MAX: No.

LIZ: I know your lying.

MAX (kinda confused): Liz, who killed him?

_Liz reluctantly gives Max a photo with a piece of paper. _

LIZ: Her name is Leanna. She was in all the pictures of Alex… the ones that didn't really exist.

MAX: Okay. I'll take care of her. Goodbye Liz.

_Isabel is at home having dinner with her parents _

DIANE (completely oblivious to her daughters condition): So, I got this call about digital cable - that you'll have a better picture, you'll get more channels and it'll actually cost less.

PHILIP (also oblivious): Where's the Chinese mustard?

DIANE: So, I, uh, ordered it honey just to get the guy off the phone.

PHILIP: Izzy, do you have the Chinese mustard?

ISABEL (deeply troubled): No dad.

DIANE: Anyway, they installed it today. 

PHILIP: Without the mustard, my shrimp toast is basically inedible.

DIANE: And, oh my god, I've got to tell you ... some of these channels are awful. I mean, do you realize there are people teaching cooking classes naked? There are people talking politics naked.

PHILIP: Politics? Really?

DIANE: Yes! I mean, it's too much.

ISABEL (gathering her courage): Mom, Dad...

DIANE (oblivious): What sweetie?

PHILIP (unaware): What is it honey?

ISABEL: a beat You, know… Max and I are adopted… and I think you always knew we we're special. Max and I found out real parents.

PHILIP (shocked): Ah, are you okay?

DIANE: I had no idea. What are you going to do?

_Isabel eyes open, she had been day dreaming. Her parents are still talking. She excuses herself into the kitchen to some spices for their food. Isabel cries in the kitchen. She realizes that she can't tell them, ever. _

_Sheriff Valenti is taking care of Tess at the Valenti's home. _

TESS: Thanks, that helps.

VALENTI: Mm-hmm. Listen, I just want you to know if anything goes wrong... if you're not able to go home, then you have a home here.

TESS: Thank you.

VALENTI: Sure. I'll get some more warm water… a beat are you sure your just sick?

TESS: Yeah, I'm fine… thanks…. Dad. 

_Valenti turns and looks at her questioningly. _

TESS: I just wanted to see what that sounded like.

VALENTI: How'd it sound?

TESS: Too weird… sorry.

VALENTI (agreeing): Yeah...

TESS: Yeah...

_Max and Liz are looking into Leanna's dorm room at the University of Las Cruces from a crawl space. Leanna is sewing a button on a shirt._

LIZ (excited, almost jumpy): What are we going to do?

MAX (tired and wanting): we're not doing anything… I'm gonna send a bolt of energy to that heater. It will explode. A fire will start, fast. Too fast for her to react.

LIZ: What about me! What do I do! 

MAX (sighing with tiredness): Wait here, or leave, I don't care… 

LIZ (shocked): Max this isn't like you, it's not planned out.

Leanna: (stabs herself while sewing) OW! 

MAX: Liz, I have to do this now.

LIZ: Max, this doesn't seem right. I want to do it…

MAX: Go to the jeep, your in my way!

LIZ: Fine!

_Liz leaves, upset and mad. Max begins sending energy to the heater, Max leaves, realizing that she wasn't the killer. _

LIZ (angry, she runs back to the room and starts the fire with a match and small gas can): MAX! 

LEANNA: Who are you?

_Max puts the fire out and saves Leanna_

MAX: C'mon, c'mon. Get out! Get out! Fire! 

LEANNA: Are you crazy?

MAX: False alarm, I'm really sorry.

MAX (to Liz): What the hell is going on?

LIZ: That girls' the killer you just saved her!

MAX: She's human, she isn't the killer, you were about to kill an innocent human!

LIZ: B-but she killed… a beat, she sees Max's puzzled look

MAX: Liz? Max asked questioninly, something is dawning on him

_Liz looks up. _

MAX: Why are you so eager to kill Alex's killer, wouldn't you want them in jail, or to face the law?

LIZ: Max! What they did! No! I want them to pay!

MAX: sighs, looking at his watch Fine.

_Isabel is at Alex's grave_

ISABEL: How can I leave now, I haven't even lived yet.

ALEX: I know how scary it is, to have to leave ... it's not so bad. Turns out your heart is your heart, your soul is your soul. That doesn't change. 

ISABEL: Why should I listen to you? You're not even real - you're just a figment of my imagination.

ALEX: Well then you should really listen 'cause it's coming from within you. Go home. 

ISABEL: Home to what? I was a terrible person where I come from, I betrayed my own family. I killed Max, and Michael…Anyway what makes one half more important than the other?

ALEX: Well that's what you have to figure out.

ISABEL: Yeah.

ISABEL: Alex, that night, that night at the prom when we danced- it was one of the best nights of my life and I never got to tell you that. It was the first night that I didn't feel burdened with guilt.

ALEX: (holding out his hand) My lady?

_Isabel refuses his dance. Scene fades to Isabel, looking at a wallet photo of Max and Michael, her thumb rubbing Michael's face…_

Max and Liz are in the jeep - Max pulls over by the side of the road. 

LIZ: Max, why are you stopping?

MAX: Liz, there's something I need to ask you. It's about Alex...

LIZ: What is it? she seems rushed

MAX: Why did you have a ticket to go to Sweden, I was thinking, you would have told us… you had always wanted to travel? 

LIZ: Oh. avoiding the topic

MAX: frustrated, and madLiz... Tess is pregnant. trying to shock it our of her

LIZ: stunned She's...

_Scene fades out. Liz and Max are in his jeep, Max has stopped again, this time he wants some answers._

LIZ:very squeamish Max I- I just have to know who killed him, he deserves that, at the least!

MAX: Liz, if you already knew it was an Alien, then how come you didn't know Leanna was innocent, shouldn't you have a suspect to be able to say it was an alien? 

LIZ: I don't know.

MAX: You must have some idea who it could've been!

LIZ: Who-ever did it set up an innocent girl. They even made me think that she was an alien. I guess we have to start from the beginning. We have to find him or her before they kill someone else.

MAX growing more and more angry: I can't do that. I don't have time.

LIZ confused: What are you talking about?

MAX confessing: Our child--

LIZ rolling her eyes, annoyed: Yeah, well that's your personal life.

MAX sighing: He can't survive here, he's dying... We're leaving.

LIZ knowing where: Where? 

Max upset: We're going back

LIZ kind of confused: Back home? Why! For God's sake could you hurt me anymore!

_Max looks at her, feeling his hatred and rage beginning to build. All he wanted was to get back to Tess and get home, he was starting hate everything about this life._

LIZ frantic, and attempting to lay guilt on Max: When is this happening? Why are you hurting me?

MAX: Tomorrow, just after dawn. And why is It about you Liz? It was never about you! But you just can't seem to wrap that around for tiny human brain, can you?

LIZ: determined, and angry, she crossed her arms You can't leave before this is resolved. 

MAX: You know what? I don't care, it's the way the granolith works...

LIZ: I don't really want to hear about how the damn Granolith works!

MAX: I know you don't – but you're the one who insisted on me coming out here to, to kill some human girl to the best of my knowledge, had nothing to do with it!

LIZ: You can't just leave us with a killer out there. 

MAX: I don't have a choice! And do you really think I care right now? I have more important things to worry about, than, than some imaginary killer you made up!

LIZ: Not anymore, but you used to care about us, about humans, about helping people! It's that dumb bitch-

MAX: Max grabs her Don't ever call her that!

LIZ: (yelling) I-I trusted you, I gave you everything. I jumped off bridges for you, I broke laws for you, I risked getting shot for you, I trusted you! And you go off-- God, with Tess-- God, I saved myself for you!

MAX: infuriated Saved yourself? You slept with Kyle! God at least I told you and didn't let you just see us! Or are you forgetting that you betrayed me, not the other way around!

LIZ: Take me home.

_Maria arrives at Liz's, she's not home yet, but sit down behind the cooking counter, looking at Michael's station. She begins to cry. _

MARIA:she looks up, hearing footsteps Michael?

MICHAEL: I know you're upset that things ended the way they did…

MARIA: What's going on?

MICHAEL: Sit down.

MARIA: What's this all about?

MICHAEL: Sit down please.

MICHAEL: There's a lot about me that you never got to know. Like how when I was Rath I used to fight Isabel and Max about how to run Antar, that when I got angry I'd sentence the prisoners on death row to their exicutions…. Maria. I've changed, and no matter how we feel about each other now, I can not denie that you we're the reason I started to change. I wanted you to know me, because I feel bad that I've been inside you and you've never been in me.

MARIA: I know you too. 

MICHAEL: No, no you don't know me. You know what I let you see. Nothing more nothing less. I want you to understand why I never let you in, and never will. 

MARIA: That doesn't matter to me anymore we're not dating anymore, remember?

MICHAEL: I know. And trust me I'm not changing my mind, I'm leaving to go home…

MICHAEL: Take my hands.

_Maria gets flashes of Michael as a little kid, leaving the pod, fighting with Hank, finding Max and Isabel in the desert, and then flashes of their time together. Then as all those start to fade Maria sees everything Michael was, and all that he could become. She sees his evil and his good. She knows him like he knows her. _

MARIA: Michael... 

MICHAEL: There's something I have to tell...

MARIA: I'm sorry. she begins to cry, he smiles, hugging her

_Kyle is at Tess's door_

KYLE: Is this a good time?

TESS: Yeah. Why not?

KYLE: I heard about what's uh, what's going on, I wanted to say...

TESS: Thank you.

KYLE: For what? 

TESS: she hugs him, feeling very muich like she is loosing her brother Nothing, just thank you. For everything. For being my brother, for being the only one to come say goodbye to me. she begins to cry

KYLE: Well I just, wanted to say that it's meant a lot to me...

_Kyle gets a flash of Alex in the mirror _

TESS: confused You okay?

KYLE: startled Oh yeah, yeah. It's nothing. Anyway, I just, I don't usually talk about this but uh, my mom left when I was six, and with you being here it's, uh felt like family again. That's all, I don't want to get all weepy or anything.

TESS: Kyle... Kyle I feel the same way. (hugs him, again)

KYLE: Okay, okay. 

_Kyle gets another vision of Alex _

ALEX: (In Kyle's vision): You are the royal four. You are created from the genetic materials of your alien predecessors and human subjects... 

TESS: trying to snap him out of it Kyle!

ALEX (in Kyle's vision): You are given human forms so you can...

TESS: panicked Kyle! You okay? Kyle

_Kyle comes back to the present and looks at Tess _

KYLE: He was, um, he was in the CD. Alex was in the CD.

TESS: completely bewildered What are you talking about?

KYLE: Alex was in the CD, in Liz's room the day he died. I can't believe I didn't even remember it, I must have blocked it out.

TESS: Kyle, That just can't be?. 

KYLE: No he was, Alex was. I have to tell my father.

TESS: Kyle wait come here!

KYLE: Dad!

TESS: Kyle!

_Tess grabs him, she get flashes of Liz and Alex. Liz pushed Alex out of the room, there is another shadow against the wall. Liz turns to the shadow, it hands her a piece of paper._

TESS: What was that? That can't be right. Liz, couldn't have done that… could she?

KYLE: It's weird, but I feel like I already knew this… 

_Max and Liz are sitting in the jeep outside the CrashDown. _

MAX: I always thought when we had to leave, that we at least be on good terms. I guess that's not gonna happen, is it? he looks at Liz, whose arms are crossed, and she looks very huffy Please Liz, don't make me leave hating you, I never wanted that. 

LIZ: I can't believe that this is what I have to remember you by. This bad memory. I can't believe that after everything...

MAX: Liz, you never slept with Kyle, did you?

_Liz just looks at him._

MAX: I wish, I wish I could forgive you and you me. I wish that it could have been nicer between us, friendly. I wish that so much.

_Max kisses her. But not really in a romantic way, mor like a goodbye kiss_

LIZ: remaining coldI guess that it. Goodbye. Just tell me one thing…do you love her?

MAX: smiling, trying not hurt her anymore, knowing he can never come back and make it up Yes… I do, I loved you, once.

_Liz walks sadly to the CrashDown. She turns around just before she goes in and Max smiles a goodbye to her. After she goes inside, he kicks the jeep into fith gear and speed away._

In Michael's apartment, Isabel and Michael are lying in bed together. 

ISABEL: I think I should go home, just to say goodbye, in my own way. getting up to leave I love you Michael.

MICHAEL: I love you too... but I have to go to Jim's, get Tess. 

ISABEL: Yeah, I know.

MICHAEL: the truth is dawning on him We're leaving in a few hours. We're actually going home, can you believe it? We're really going back.

ISABEL: How much time do we have?

MICHAEL: About an hour.

_Max finds Isabel sobbing on her bed _

ISABEL: What if I said I wanted to stay?

MAX: When we came out of the pods and we lost Michael, it was just the two of us in the desert and I knew that I wasn't alone - that I had my sister. To me, earth isn't home and whatever's out there isn't home but you're my home.

_Liz goes to her room. She find Maria, crying on her bed._

LIZ: It's 3 in the morning.

_Maria looks sad, and shocked that Liz doesn't care_

MARIA: How can you say that! They're leaving?

LIZ: No, I-I Max Evans broke my heart. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. But excuse me if I find it hard to forgive him for leaving us here with an alien killer!

MARIA: So you know who it is?

LIZ: Well, no.

MARIA: Then how do you know it was an alien?

LIZ: frustrated, she throws her coat down, the paper falls out, along with the ticket  
_Maria sniffles and sees the ticket. Liz eyes her and jumps for it but Maria reaches it first. She looks at it, then shakes her head no, and begins to back up._

LIZ: It's not what you think.

MARIA trrified: Then wh-what could it be! He never went to Sweden, did he? cries

LIZ trying to get a handle of her: No. B-but that doesn't mean-

MARIA shaking the ticket in Liz's face: That you what? Killed him! Oh my God!

LIZ shaking her ehad: No. NO Maria, let me fix this, please… Liz takes Maria my the arm. Maria struggles to get away

_Liz closes her eyes, and green electric light begins to spark. Maria freas and punches Liz, she runs away, screaming. _

_Max and Isabel are making a farewell tape to their parents. _

MAX: Mom, Dad, we know that in some way you always knew we were different... 

ISABEL: We want you to know that we love you so much. We're orphans, we could have ended up anywhere, with anyone, but we got you. What is it they say? strangely referring to human in the third party There but for the grace of god. I'm sorry, I'm sorry to leave you, but we have to go. I wish we didn't, I wish I could just be your girl for ever, but um...

MAX: You were great parents to us. We will always, always love you. Thank you, for everything. And goodbye.

_Max turns off the VCR._

MAX(to Isabel): It's time

_Max enters Valenti's to get Tess_

MAX (to Tess): softly, and gently helping her up Let's go

TESS: still terrified from what she and Kyle just saw Max, are you sure you want to do this?

MAX: forward, and un-wavering Yes.

TESS: unable to disagree Right

_They kiss-Tess sees flash of Max and Liz fighting_

TESS: You know it was Liz?

_Max doesn't reply. He just looks at her, helplessly _

TESS: (relieved) Don't worry, you won't have to harm her. I doubt she'll do anything to the others…

_Michael stands at the edge of a cliff. He looks strangely like a man, in the dim moon light, we see Isabel standing, wet with tears, grasping at his hand. Michael walks slowly to the very edge and uses his powers to send the jeep over a cliff as Isabel, Max, Tess and Valenti watch._

ISABEL (handing the tape to Valenti): This is for our parents. Will you give it to them as soon as you're sure we're gone?  
VALENTI: I will 

ISABEL: Thank you.

_Valenti hugs Isabel and Tess goodbye and then turns to Max. Michael stands away, as if he is still the outsider he once was. As Jim turns to Max, Isabel walks to Michael, they embrace each other. _

MAX (to Valenti): Look, I need you to protect Maria and Kyle.

VALENTI: With my life. It's been an honor to know you Max. It's been an honor.

_They hug. Symbolically showing that once two great foes were now sad to see the other leave _

MAX: Same here

_The pod squad walk off in the direction of the pod chamber. Isabel is leaning on Michael. Max wraps his arm around Tess' back. From Jim's POV we see this. The four seem very disconnected from Earth, very small. Jim smiles, realizing that if they had stayed they would have been killed._

_Maria walks into her bedroom to find Liz laying on her bed. Liz has her head, propped up with her palm. She's smirking, evilly. Very Smug. Maria tilts her head, then the truth of what Liz had planned dawns on her and she shrieks as Liz jumps up with lightening reflexes. The scene fades to black. _

MARIA (to an unknown person): I can't believe this is happening. I-I just can't even believe it's possible!

_We see that she is indeed talking to Kyle_

KYLE: he looks scaredUm, hmm. 

AMY (from the other room): Liz, what are you doing… Alex… what the Hell?

MARIA: (looking at Kyle) My mom? What's she doing here?

KYLE: (shrugs) I think she's staying the night. 

AMY: She threatened my daughter. Liz why are you doing this! I-I what are you doing, stop, stop!

MARIA: Mom, Mom what's wrong?

AMY: Maria? What are you doing up, it's the middle of the night. And Kyle? What are you still doing here?

KYLE: (confused) This is my house?

KYLE: It's Liz! Liz must have killed Alex!

MARIA: What?

KYLE: And us! Look, we've got to go now.

_Kyle and Maria are in Liz's room, questioning her. _

LIZ: No, there's no way I can do that! I'm not alien! How dare you say this! 

MARIA: Liz, that's the whole point you're not exactly a normal human girl. 

LIZ: So? The powers are Alien, I'm still not alien, so itc ouldn't have been me. she crosses her arms, but as Maria and Kyle look at each other, she gives they a dirty, evil look 

KYLE: That's not right? I mean didn't Max say that the powers were actually something human and that humans just weren't evolved enough?

LIZ: shrugging, annoyed, rolling her eyesI don't know…

Kyle begins looking around the room. He suddenly he starts to remember something..

MARIA: warning her Liz...

LIZ: Sorry, I have nothing to say.

KYLE: It was here… in here. Alex he, um, he was here, you did something you, you killed him!

_Kyle sees vision of Alex talking to Liz the night he died._

_In Kyle's vision: _

ALEX: panicked You did this to me, you sent me away! To Las Cruces! 

LIZ: frantic Okay, Alex, Alex let me fix your mind, you're not thinking straight.

ALEX: You mind-warped me for two months while I decoded that silly book for you so you could what? What destroy…. Destiny? And now there's nothing left for you to mind-warp. You destroyed my mind! How could you do this to me?

_Kyle enters the room, with a movie and some popcorn. Liz is to preoccupied to do anything with him but yell_

LIZ: Kyle get out!

KYLE: What's going on?

LIZ: Kyle go! 

ALEX: I have nothing, I might as well be dead.

KYLE: Hey just calm down!

LIZ: He's right okay. Calm down! Just calm down!

ALEX: No, you can't mind-warp me. NO!

_Liz mindwarps Alex and he collapses. Then we see Kyle hauling a body from Liz's front door. He seems to think it's a large bag. _

KYLE: Your duffel's all loaded.

LIZ: Thanks Kyle

KYLE: Want me to come along?

LIZ: No. Go in the house. I'll take care of everything from here.

KYLE (to Liz and Maria): I carried his body. (to Liz) You made me think it was luggage. You killed him. You killed Alex!

_Thinking quickly Maria grabs Kyle and hauls ass out of Liz's room before she can get a hold of them. The scene fades to Maria and Kyle in Maria's Jetta on the way to the Granolith Chamber. _

MARIA: There's the mile marker. Kyle, how much further?

KYLE: It's just up ahead.

_Maria and Kyle are running up the hill to the Granolith Chamber_

LIZ: Wait it's right here. Hey guys open up.

KYLE, MARIA: Open up!

_They pound on the rock, but the people inside are unable to hear them scream._

_Inside the pod chamber:They are all huddled in the chamber. Liz is already there. We are unaware how she got there first, but she did. She is wet with tears._

LIZ: I-I they said they were going to try and stop you… kill you if they had t! I was so scared!

_Max looks at them, he shrugs, and pats Liz on the back. She hugs him, but he doesn't hug her back. _

TESS: Liz, we thought that maybe… that maybe you had something to do with Alex's murder…

LIZ: offended What? Why?

MAX: Because um, you see we found this piece of paper and it pretty much implied you had something to do with it.

LIZ: (to Max, Isabel and Michael) Max I would never harm any of you… never.

_Liz turns to Tess, smiling, grinning. Her tears stop as she raises her hand. A green light begins to spark…_

Outside, Maria and Kyle are still yelling, when one of then hit a soft area in the rock. Maria motions Kyle and together they push on it, they get in 

MARIA: (yelling) Liz! Liz did- freezes when she sees Liz

MAX: (trying to calm her) Don't harm her… Liz… please. I-I understand.

LIZ: (extremely angry) Understand! How? I loved you! Love, love love! That isn't just some word, but it is to you! God! I hate her she destroyed you for me!

_Tess back up, ready to defend herself _

LIZ: Oh no you don't!

_she fires a single shot. It heads sraight for Tess, Max sees that it will kill her, he jumps in the way and clipped by the bolt. He pulls out his sheild and falls back, sliding against the wall _

MICHAEL: Max!

MAX: (to Liz)You of all people. (To Tess- They hug) Take care of yourselves. Michael, Isabel… I love you. (To Tess herself) I love you, I always have.

MICHAEL: (he looks at the clock knowing what Max means.) You've been a great brother.

MAX: Take care of Isabel and Tess for me.

_Max looks over at Tess_

Max: I would understand... If you were angry…

TESS: I'm not angry… I love you… 

ISABEL: (trying to be sweet, but looking at the time tick away) Well, whoever is coming, we have to go. Now.

MAX (looking at Michael): How long?

MICHAEL: About 1 minute. 

MAX: Everyone go… get inside the ship…

TESS: cries Max...

MAX: Now!

_After everyone else is inside the ship, and the other humans had left, all except Max and Liz _

Max (to Liz): Did you kill Alex?

LIZ: I didn't want to. I wish I hadn't, but I did.

MAX: Why?

TESS: Look Max, the-the clock's ticking, you don't really have time... 

MAX: shouting Tell me why!

LIZ: He would have told you what I did and I couldn't let that happen.

MAX: So you just, you just killed him?

LIZ: I didn't mean to. His brain was just so weakened by the mind-warp, and... look, none of this matters now.

MAX: Life matters Liz. My life, your life, his...

LIZ: What matters is that you and I were together. But you could never understand that could you? I might have been able to keep you…but that stupid bitch had you wrapped around her...

MAX: I told you! Don't you ever call her that!

LIZ: See! Look how fast you run to her defense! Why couldn't you ever feel that about me? I'm your soul-mate, Max! I'm your soul-mate!

MAX: This was all some kind of plan to get me? Wasn't it? To do what? To pretend that I was human? Now what do I have to go back to, only enemies. Why would you want my family, Isabel, Michael to go back to that, and have me stay here?

LIZ: They're not my enemies, Max. 

MAX: You made a deal?

LIZ: No, Nicolas made a deal, 2 years ago.

MAX: What was the deal? Tell me!

LIZ: To return Isabel to Kivar, Michael to be executed and to make sure you stayed very far away from Antar, that you stayed here. 

MAX: And what did you think would happen?

_Liz doesn't answer._

MAX: How did I ever fall in love with someone like you? How could I ever loved you?

LIZ: You were different-- you were kind, and sweet! Everything about you was just so perfect!

_Max raises his hand to Liz's neck_

LIZ: You kill me, Max, you become just what you hate.

Max: (agonized) Go. This isn't over, Liz

_Max shoves Liz out of the way. He places his hand on the Granolith chamber. Just as it begins to shake. He gets inside. Liz watches Max glare at her._

LIZ:realizing he's leaving Max!

MAX: to the others Let's go!

Max, Isabel, Tess and Michael, begin to glow. Liz runs outside, just as Maria and Kyle make it out into the open. They watch as the mountainous rock begins to disintegrate and a ship shoots out into the sky.

MARIA(to Liz): I trusted you and now what? What am I supposed to do?

KYLE (to Liz): You'll never get away-

_Liz disappears. Maria and Kyle look around, but there is nothing but sand and dust. They watch as the clouds, still part from the ship begin to mold back into their original form. _

MARIA: What happens now, Kyle?

KYLE: I have no Idea…

_Ends with the two of them staring in the direction the ship left_

THE END OF THE 'SERIES' 


End file.
